


Sha la la la la~

by OmaKokichi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Games, Humour, Kaede ships everyone a bit, Karaoke, Lion King, M/M, Memes, Ouma and Amami are pretty gay, Ouma gets jealous, Shirogane and Irumas sexy anime, Singing, Songs, The little mermaid - Freeform, Watching Movies, Wizard of Oz, becoming friends, danganronpa - Freeform, dead memes, everyones a mess but they love each other now, ok pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmaKokichi/pseuds/OmaKokichi
Summary: After finding out they are all supposed to kill each other Kaede comes up with a plan to cheer everyone up. Even Ultimates need a break from despair sometimes.And somehow that leads to a karaoke battle.





	Sha la la la la~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know I wrote in some characters more than others but its a big cast what can you do. I wrote this to procrastinate for the assignment I have in tomorrow rip me. I just wanted to write a little story about them all being happy for once.

Kaede frowned as she walked into the cafeteria, everyone looked completely forlorn, it seemed as though nobody had slept last night including herself, tired eyes were cast at the floor except for a select few, Ouma was happily munching down some mango and apples humming to himself and Amami was sat besides him twirling a strawberry stem between his fingers. She shook her head smiling a little, she could sense they would become a troublesome duo. 

She clapped her hands together mustering up all of her determination "Right everybody!" 

Saihara jumped out of his skin at that, and even Shinguji looked a little startled.  
She started again, a little less loud but with just as much enthusiasm "Aha sorry, sorry. I know were all a little on edge but being depressed about this will only make our situation worse!" 

She hoped they didn't still hate her for making them try and escape over and over.

"And what do you suppose we do about that? Akamatsu-chan?" Ouma piped up with a feigned innocent smile. Damn that little rascal, but in a way he was helping, she was trying to get to that.

"Well I thought we could all do something together!... I mean we barely know each other and were going to be together for a while... so lets do something together as a group!" She said with a cheerful smile but deep down she was crossing her fingers praying this worked.

"Hmm... That doesn't sound like a bad idea" saihara said with a hesitant look on his face "If everyones together it decreases the chance of someone being picked off and killed I suppose" Amami pondered, looking back at his strawberry stem "but how do we know you're not just planning on killing all of us" he added with a knowing smile.

"W-what no! I just want all of us to get along and take our minds off things for a little while!" She blurted out without really thinking.  
"Hmm... I don't think shes lying. But that was pretty mean to Akamastsu-chan, you don't even know her Amami-chan." Ouma said shaking his head at Amami.

"Exactly. We don't know each other." Amami said with a dark and serious expression. Hoshi closed his eyes and silently nodded in agreement.

"If I may interject, I think that only solidifies why we should all get to know each other together, as Amami said we don't know each other at all." kirumi spoke up for the first time in a polite but firm tone. 

Amami looked a little peeved that his words had been turned against him but seemed to change his mind. "I guess theres not much room for argument there, Im up for it if everyone else is" Amami sat back looking more relaxed, smiling again.

I think it'll be a good idea too" Saihara spoke up with a smile directed at Akamatsu.  
"Well it depends on what were doing for me" Ouma said in a singsong voice looking as bratty as usual.

Kaede didn't hate him but she couldn't help grinding her teeth a little.  
"HUUUH?? But you just sounded like you wanted to join in!" Ki-Bo shouted in a confused and exasperated tone.  
"Well I have things to do y'know" Ouma countered with an amused glint in his eyes. He put his hands behind his head and plopped his feet on the table. To which Kirumi slapped his feet off with a stern expression. 

So instead he just put them on Amami's lap who didn't look phased at all.  
Instead asking "what do you even have to do around here anyway?"  
Oumas eye twitched a little, most people wouldn't notice but instead he just smiled wider "Nishishi, sorry footrest-chan thats a secret!" 

Ignoring Ouma completely Ki-Bo put his hands on his hips and proudly declared "well ill join you Akamatsu-san! If everyones going to have fun I want to be included!" 

She couldn't help but smile at that, sometimes she felt like Ki-Bo was more human that some of the little rascals in the room. "Great! Another for the team!" She beamed.  
"Tenko doesn't agree with that disgusting boy over there" she pointed sternly at Ouma who just giggled. "But what exactly do you plan to do?" 

"Oh i'd almost forgotten to mention, I thought we could watch some movies and play some games" she recovered all her enthusiasm. They really were all a funny bunch of people. She really hoped she could become friends with them.

A few heads seemed to perk up at that.  
"Ohhh! If we watch a disney movie i'll join the club!" Ouma jumped up off his chair almost making Amami fall over and stood on the table excitedly.  
"What the hell are you a little kid?" Iruma spat out sounding disgruntled.  
"At least I'm not a gross pig slut like you Iruma-chan!" She squealed and began cowering in her own little corner of shame.

 

Akamatsu pinched her nose shaking her head. She walked up to Iruma patting her on the back "now, now. lets not get off track if you come with us you can pick a movie of your own choice" she regretted her words instantly as the grin grew on her lips, everyone groaned in unison. Iruma bounced back to life "Kyakyakya! Ill pick one that has every last one of you squirming all hot and bothered!" 

Everyone stepped away a little in fear.  
"Uh oh you've done it now Akamastu-chan" Ouma chuckled from his table/podium.  
She pulled out her sheet music in her pocket and rolled it into a tube smacking Ouma over the head with it who then proceeded to dramatically fall to the floor, somehow evading Yumeno and added a summersault in the mix somewhere too. "W-why are you being so mean to me!? Waaaaaaa!!!" There were Oumas famous crocodile tears.

 

"everyone!!!! This is getting out of hand!!!" Everyone turned a little shocked to Tsumugi who had just shouted out in the chaos "im sorry but if we all stand around bickering then we'll never even get to the point..! I think I could find an anime that Iruma would like that isnt too awful for everyone to sit through!" She began rambling about anime excitedly.

"So we have a disney movie and an anime. This isn't exactly selling it for me." Shinguji announced shaking his head.  
"But what if I picked a super interesting disney movie!" Ouma bounced back without a single tear left on his face. 

"Lets watch... The little mermaid!" He was practically beaming and shaking with excitement, not a single fibre in his body was indicating insincerity for once which took all of them a little aback.

Yumeno's head perked up from where she was asleep on the table "it has magic in it so I might learn some new spells. Ill join." And then she was asleep again snoring softly. Tenko was practically drooling. "Me too! I want to see Yumeno-chan's new spells!" She was so giddy she looked like she could detonate. 

"I see, I see. It truly is a twisted tale of how humans only care for looks, a man taking a wife without even hearing her speak and a lady willing to give up her voice without eve-" Akamatsu slapped his mask with her paper halting Shinguji "don't crush his dreams! He was finally being a decent guy!" Akamatsu whispered not so subtly casting a glance back at Ouma.

The said crushed boy was crouched behind Amami looking forlorn screaming "take that back you nazi freak!" Amami just patted Ouma's head "there there don't get so wound up." He actually looked a little worried which was new. 

"Ok. Ok. So im guessing thats a yes from Shinguji, were watching the little mermaid and Tsmugi's anime. Do we have any more requests?" 

The door crashed open and all the room could see Momota's leg poking out.  
"Whats all this noise about movies!?" He shouted out with a grin. 

"Ah momota-kun finally woke up" Akamatsu announced cheerfully "we're all picking movies to watch as a group would you like to join us?" 

"Hoooo! Nice! Hell yeah I'll join you!" He announced with a thumbs up. 

"Is there anyone else who doesn't want to join yet?" Akamatsu asked the group of students.  
Harukawa raised her hand quickly. "Disney movies aren't really my thing."  
Everyone gave her a confused look.  
"But harukawa-san I thought you looked after children? How can you not li-"  
Akumatsu began but she was cut off by Harukawa stiffening up "well I suppose I cant argue much with that." She interjected.  
Hoshi walked up also raising his hand "im not really interested." 

"What if we watched Mars attacks too!" Momota declared proudly.  
"Mars attacks? Whats that?" Hoshi seemed curious by this.  
Momota clapped his hands together "its a tale of aliens who come to earth, they try to make peace but the aliens turn against them, its a story of betrayal and revenge and trying to claim a home on earth, its honestly so meaningful and philosophical." Momota finished with a sigh, Akamatsu had never watched it but it sounded pretty cool, who could say no to that?

Everyone else hummed and nodded in agreement whilst Ouma whispered something to Amami that made him chuckle a little. Huh, those two were really getting along. 

"So, I know I should've asked this earlier but how exactly are we watching those movies?" Ki-Bo piped up looking a little lost.

"Ah I think I remember seeing a Tv in the storage room." Saihara piped up.  
"Kyakyakya! Leave it to me! Non of you shitty bastards would have a clue about what to look for!" Iruma roared out.  
"Then I will prepare snacks for everybody in the meantime." Kirumi announced with a small smile.

"Ah thank you Toujo san! Iruma san!" Akamatsu perked up "but we still need sofas, and someone to find the movies!" She announced. "Leave the sofa's to Gonta! I can carry them wherever you want!" He said with a cheerful smile.  
"Angie will go too! Ill cheer Gonta on!"  
She wasn't sure angie would be much help but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"I'll go find the movies since I know what were looking for!" Ouma announced excitedly. Everyone gave him a slightly hesitant glance. He tilted his head in confusion.  
..."Huh?" 

"Ill go with him in case he cant reach some of the shelves." Amami fake whispered to the group with a wink. amusement creeping into his voice.

Ouma froze up for a second. Closing and opening his mouth like he couldn't think of a rebuttal. Until finally shouting "wait what! Im not even that short!" Amami just stood up and looked down at him with his eyebrows raised. Iruma snickered at that.

A strange sound started emanating from Ouma that sounded something akin to a growl. He scrambled up on the table again about to launch himself at Amami. Ah, akamatsu noted, Oumas height might be a sensitive spot unless he was just being dramatic. 

As he launched himself into the air like some sort of blood thirsty flying squirrel, Amami just slid out the way shaking his head. 

He was holding Ouma up by the back of his shirt lifting him off the ground, and like he was just taking a casual stroll he began to walk out. Still carrying a pouting and obviously disgruntled Ouma that is. He turned around smiling and waving cheerfully "See you guys in a later, Ouma needs to sit in the naughty corner for a bit." He said before closing the door behind him.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
"Kinky..." Iruma said looking slightly impressed.  
"Yep"  
"Couldn't agree more"  
"We were all thinking it"  
"Do they even realise how gay they sound?"  
"Wow I didn't realise they were that close"  
"Tsumugi, are they going to do that 'yaoi' that you talked about?" 

Gonta asked looking puzzled. Everyone at least snorted at that.  
Except for Ki-Bo who just sighed with his hands out.

"I don't think they'd appreciate us teasing them like this" Ki-Bo sighed again.  
Ki-Bo has a point! And cmon we all have jobs to do!" Akamatsu declared  
She began pointing at everyone giving them orders like some sort of commander, Ki-Bo and Tenko even saluted her.

They had all decided that They would watch movies in the basement arcade room, it took little time with the help of Toujo cleaning the room and clearing out the vines until it was close to spotless. 

Meanwhile Kaede decided to take Saihara with her to look for some games in the storage room. They were met by Iruma carrying a Big flatscreen Tv on her shoulders and she flashed them a quick grin.

From seemingly nowhere a voice shouted out "wow Iruma chan really is buff!"  
Huh I wonder who that could be Kaeda muttered to herself.  
"What was that brat!? want me to smash this over your head!?" Iruma spat back at the 'mysterious unknown voice'  
"It was nothing! He said nothing!" Another voice shouted out quickly. 

Iruma just made a 'tch' sound and walked out muttering to herself something about her 'amazing tits'.  
"A-anyway what sort of games should we look for?" Saihara asked a little flustered.  
Kaede couldn't help but smile at the boys innocence, bless his heart. 

"Hmm... Lets pick a few, how about Monopoly, charades, cluedo... That sorta stuff?" All games that could include everybody. Great! 

As they began to asort through the isles looking through the games they saw Ouma scrambling up the shelves like some sort of spiderman knockoff obviously still trying to prove he didnt need height whilst Amami just stood ready to catch him when he, inevitably fell. 

Saihara and Kaede just shook their heads moving on.  
"Ah I think I found them" she muttered hopefully. She was right. A whole collection of games that she couldn't say no to.  
"I dont think were going to be able to play all of them and watch movies..." Saihara commented.

"Who says we have to just do it all tonight? We could have like a weekly games night or something!" She piped up excited at the idea of them all getting along.  
Saihara smiled at the idea. They had all been here together for 2 days barely speaking to one another, it was nice that they were finally moving forward. 

 

Saihara grabbed a handful of games with her when they heard a loud crash.  
"Was that..."  
"Ouma-kun!" She shouted out whilst running to the other isle.

Oh god was he ok? He was at least up at the height of about 4 Amami's stacked on top of each other! As she began thinking she shouldnt use her classmates as measurements of height she skidded around the corner to find Ouma on the floor. But not just Ouma, Amami too, oh no what if he squashed him like a poor avocado pancake! 

"Are you two ok!?" But to her surprise they we both just lying there giggling like little assholes. Ouma was slapping the ground with his palm trying to catch his breath from all the laughing whilst Amami started trying to shout out through all of his laughing fits "you just! Paha and she!-" 

"Oi did you two get head injuries or something?" Kaede asked exasperatedly  
"Hey ouma did it hurt when you fell from hell?" Amami asked just straight up ignoring her and Ouma began cackling again. 

Everything that was on the shelves was now all over the floor and Ouma looked like he was trying to swim though it.  
Yup.  
Definitely head injuries. 

"C'mon Saihara we've got work to do."  
She announced.  
"But are those two going to be ok!?" He asked a little concerned  
"Those two... Were never ok." She said with a smile.

 

As they began to walk out the door she noticed some gym equipment. 'Huh they even have heavy shot puts here' she thought. Well never mind that she was busy, maybe they could do sports another day. 

They finally made it to the basement, unceremoniously plopping all of the games on the floor.  
"Whoah..." She thought out loud.  
The room was spotlessly clean, a huge tv was set up with a dvd player, playstation and. 16 controllers. There were two couches around it and cushions all over the floor and a table filled up with snacks and drinks.  
"This place looks amazing! Good job guys!" She beamed at them all.

"Thanks for the idea Akamatsu-san!" Gonta said sheepishly "haha! Yep God likes this idea!" Angie beamed out.  
"I dont really get whats going on too much, but it wasn't too much of a hastle" yumeno said sleepily.  
"Alright, we only have a few people left..."

And with that a loud crash of the door could be heard. Yet again with momotas leg kicking out "Its me! Momota Kaito! Famous even in space!"  
"Jeez Momota you're going to break one of the doors" Harukawa said trying to sound stern but she obviously didn't mean it. He only grinned more and plopped himself down on a couch signalling her her to sit next to him. She looked a little hesitant but eventually agreed. 

And finally. Jumping in unannounced came the dynamic duo. Team rocket. The partners in crime. Amami came running in with a proud ouma on his back holding a bunch of movies, it was only then she noticed the horse mask he was wearing. Oh lord was it terrifying.  
...  
...  
...  
"Why is the horse riding the human though?" Shirogane asked confused.

"Kyakyakya! Riding him! Bet later he's gonna be riding that DI-" 

"I THINK WE ALL NEED TO STOP." Akamatsu shouted out quickly. Besides, Those two didn't need to realise how gay they acted, they could just be blissfully ignorant for a little longer.

"You sure they aren't brain damaged Akamatsu-san?" Saihara whispered making her giggle.  
Ouma popped his head out of the mask whilst sliding down Amami's back. Before setting the movies down and putting it back on. "Oiiii! Didnt we have a movie to watch?" He asked in an upbeat voice.

They all just stared in slight horror at the *extremely* detailed horse head staring back at them.  
"He's not going to wear that the entire time is he?" Yumeno asked shakily.  
Angie crouched to the floor and started praying.

"No." Amami said firmly plucking it off his head and putting it on a high shelf.  
Oumas hair was sticking up everywhere making the sad puppy dog eyes he made look even more ridiculous. Amami just sighed and called him out for being a mess and started fixing his hair. 

They all began taking their seat, all in at least slightly good spirits from the boys antics. Kaede decided to take a floor cushion next to Saihara and Amami put a movie into the dvd player whilst a couple of people grabbed popcorn.

Despite all of the effort, it was still a bit of a squeeze, the latecomers would be a little squashed but the atmosphere was still comfortable between them all, like they were all just a bunch of friends hanging out. 

Once the movie began to play Hoshi dimmed the lights and Amami sat down on a floor cushion leaned back against the couch looking comfortable as ever and Ouma came back with a bucket of popcorn looking for a space, sure he was small but he would still have to squeeze in somewhere.

he just shrugged with a smile and walked up to Amami sitting on his lap with a mischievous grin he couldn't see. Amami raised his hands looking a little startled for a second unsure of what to do and then just relaxing and sighing. Kaede thought she heard him mutter 'asshat' to which oumas grin grew wider. If that was even possible. 

Iruma behind her came up to her ear whispering not so subtly "gay". With a mouth full of popcorn.

To their surprise what was on the screen was NOT one of shirogane's sexy anime but the wizard of Oz. "Huh guess the Cd's got mixed up" Amami thought out loud. 

"Huuuuh!? We can still watch the anime porno? Right!?" Iruma sounded close to crying.

"Gonta has never seen this film and would actually like to watch it, sorry Iruma-san"  
"Yeah me neither lets go for it!"  
Oh if only she knew the hell that would ensue.

It started simply "Hey Akamatsu-chan look dorothy is totally you!" Ouma pointed happily almost knocking his popcorn over him an Amami.  
"What? How?" She said shaking her head.

"Oh! Oh! Look its Hoshi!" Ouma pointed at one of the tiny people with a ridiculous voice scuttling around the set, causing Hoshi to grumble profanities.

"Ohhhhhhh! Look! Look! Its Iruma-chan! Shes totally the cowardly lion!"  
"WHAAAAA YOU SHITTY BASTARD IM NOT AN UGLY PIECE OF CRAP LIKE THAT LOOK AT THIS BODY LOOK AT IT!" Iruma spat back at him whilst tying to shove her boobs around in front of him. He just turned his head to the side closing his eyes. "boriiiiiing~" 

"Tch, i fuckin knew it" she grumbled whilst sitting down again murmuring something that sounded like "bay gastard" . Everyone couldnt help but giggle a bit.

It all went to hell when the Tin man came on screen. They all knew it was coming. But they were in no way prepared. Ouma was practically cackling almost choking on popcorn and slapping Amamis leg as he shakily shouted out "LOOK, ITS AHAHA ITS A TIN CAN WITHOUT A HEART ITS FREAKING KI-BO" 

Amami started laughing with him despite trying not to. Everyone started throwing popcorn at them both whilst booing them.  
Ki Bo stood up. "I changed my mind im going to rocket punch him. im going to do it im gonna send him to space" he seethed rolling up imaginary sleaves.  
"Now now Ki-Bo ignore him he's just being Ouma" shirogane tried soothing him. Whist Momota restrained him.

A tiny cackling purple monkey came on screen to which Ki-Bo proudly pointed "HA! HA! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? IT SEEMS AS THOUGH WE'VE FOUND OUMA-KUN"  
At this point everyone was laughing, it was dumb but they were all having fun so they didn't really care. 

The film got a little dull after a few jokes about Yumeno being the witch so they decided to put on their next film, the little mermaid. Ouma was practically jumping on Amamis lap who visibly grit his teeth" if you don't stop that you're sitting on the floor" he said sternly. 

That calmed him down enough to turn back at the screen and lean back against him like he was a sofa, but this time he was so still he wasn't even blinking. Was he even breathing?

"Oi idiot you're allowed to breathe just chill out a little alright" Amami said sounding a little guilty. Not that he should. 

Yumeno without saying a word climbed up onto Tenko's lap too with a little laugh "yup this is much comfier" she smiled and took her hat off cuddling it to her chest. Tenko went so red she looked like she would catch fire. And Angie just slid in to lean on her a little.

Tenko looked somewhere between dying and being in heaven. Since they were all getting comfy Iruma decided to stick her legs across the person next to her, that was Saihara. Who just sort of tried shuffling away closer to Akamatsu, who giggled as he bumped into her. 

Since Iruma wasnt getting anything out of him she moved to Ki Bo and put her head across his lap "huh, comfier than I expected, not bad" she announced. Ki Bo looked somewhere between short circuiting and smoke coming out of his ears before eventually relaxing and getting comfy too.

It looked like they were all getting a little bit more comfortable with each others presence, ah the power of movies, snacks and dim lighting. Even Harukawa seemed to be sitting a little closer to Momota than she was an hour ago who was smiling contently. The film started and Iruma burst into laughter "Ha! Look the palace looks like a dick!" They couldn't help but giggle like school children. 

Once Ursula came on screen Yumeno's eyes were pretty much sparkling "hoooo! Hooo! Dark magic! I wonder if I can turn shingiji into a fish!?"  
"Please... Refrain from doing that" was his only reply. But she just ignored him whilst clutching her hat like it was a teddybear. 

They all contentedly watched the musical with shinguji's commentary about human psychology and the occasional dirty joke from Iruma, and then another song was about to start 'kiss the girl' Kaede thought it was called. She loved musicals and apparently she wasn't the only one.

(Ouma's voice actor singing kiss the girl https://youtu.be/6xXTtxj8fTI 

To all of their surprise as the song begun Ouma began softly singing along with it. She never expected him to be able to sing let alone do it publicly. It was a soft sound, not perfect but it still fit the song an tone perfectly. At the sound of it Amami's eyes widened before softening and placing his chin on top of his head a little smiling. They all seemed to be a little in awe at the sight of Ouma doing something so... Innocent? Evil supreme leader my ass.

Even Iruma seemed to smile a little at the sight of it. 

He carried on singing along seemingly oblivious to them all until the chorus hit the "shalalala" point Yumeno's slightly higher voice joined in, and Tenko practically beamed, it was so catchy that Kaede couldn't resist the musical opportunity and leant her voice too gaining some courage from not being the only one singing. 

Saihara blushed a little hearing her sing too. They had a nice harmony going and more began to join the singing including Ki Bo who surprisingly had a really nice singing voice that Iruma whooped at. 

As ouma began swaying with the music a little Amami joined in, his voice was a bit deeper but it was soft and adidn't drown the others out, he was swaying along with the music too and Ouma almost slid off causing Amami to laugh and grab him wrapping his arms around his waist. He kept them there. It was one of the cutest things Kaede had ever seen despite the two of them.

hearing Amami join the singing Ouma turned around surprised and smiled, still singing. Almost everyone was swaying and singing along by the end, but as the song died down a little nearing the end they began to fade out one by one. Until Ouma was left.  
"Kiss the girl~"  
Kiss the girl~"  
"Kiss the girl~"  
"Kiss the girl~"  
Amami seemed to be contemplating something before Ouma suddenly got up facing all of them making a heart symbol with his hands and winking and with a cheeky glint in his eye he lowered his voice.  
"kiss the girl~"  
Even in the low lighting Kaede could make out the blush on Amami's face as he comprehended what had just happened.

Iruma began clapping and whooping and the rest of them joined in.  
Ouma bowed perfectly with the grace of a thousand kings, one foot behind the other like he had done it many times. And that only raised their cheers as they began throwing popcorn up in the air like it was nobodies business but even Toujo ignored it. 

Once they all died down Ouma returned to his seat. That being Amami's lap who was too used to it at this point to complain. "Im lowkey convinced youre the super high school level idol right now not gonna lie" Amami told him with a chuckle.

"Amami-chan you're a genius!" Ouma shouted out.  
Now even Kaede jumped a little from the noise.  
"Huh?" Amami just tilted his head confused.  
"We should do Karaoke!" Ouma declared.  
"Ohoho its on buddy" Amami looked murderous, like he wanted to murder some lyrics if that were possible.

"Ohhh! Tenko loves karaoke!"  
"Me too!" Yumeno declared proudly  
"Yes we all know Tenko loves you Yumeno" Harukawa sighed  
"No I meant Karaoke!" She shouted Angrily whilst Tenko scratched the back of her head laughing nervously. 

They all eventually agreed to it. Pulling out a bunch of microphones as Iruma set up the speakers  
Kaede picked up a microphone.

"Alright everybody! Who wants to go up first!?"  
Before anyone could get a word in Iruma bounced up "Oooh! Me me! I wanna go up!" She said giddily. Kaede was slightly worried about the song she'd pick but kinda curious too "Alright we have our first contestant! Everyone give it up for Iruma Miu!" Kaede announced confidently. A few cheers ensued as Iruma picked her song from a smaller controller "hmmm... Ah!" She beamed.

 

"Im a little nervous to do it on my own..." She said with a grin not looking nervous at all.  
"I need... You!" She declared whilst grabbing Amami by the wrist dragging him up with her and slapping a microphone in his hand. Before he could even protest she clicked a button behind her back whilst grinning mischievously. 

As the music played Kaede realised what she was doing and grinned a little herself.  
Iruma put on a sweet and seductive voice and began singing.

Iruma: "Baby, can't you see, I'm calling"  
She poked a finger in his chest grinning still.

"A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous. I'm falling"  
After the confusion dissipated Amami wore a grin that said 'oh its on' whilst Ouma groaned putting his chin in his hands as he looked a little peeved from the table where he sat. Could he possibly be... 

Amami: "There's no escape. I can't wait. I need a hit. Baby, give me it. You're dangerous. I'm loving it" 

Amami wasnt giving up and sang with everything he had back at her, Ouma's annoyance was growing visible as his eyebrows knitted together. Was this Irumas plan? Because if it was it was working. 

Amami and Iruma: "too high. Can't come down. Losin' my head. Spinnin' 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now?"  
With the last lyrics Iruma began dancing around the room which got some whistles off of Tenko and Angie.

Amami and Iruma: "Oh, the taste of your lipsi 'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?" 

As Iruma started making Amami dance too Ouma practically had a cloud of anger and jealously forming around him as he almost began shaking with rage. Kaede was a bit worried he might actually attack them.

Amami: "It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me"  
She swore he glanced at Ouma and laughed a little at how annoyed he was getting.

Together: "Oh, Taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With the taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Don't you know that you're toxic? 

At this point Iruma had dropped to the floor and was dancing provocatively whilst singing. This must have been the last straw for Ouma because he jumped over the table and snatched the microphone out of Iruma's hands and rolled her off the makeshift stage, as she was rolling away she just screeched "attention whore!" 

Ouma began singing with a smirk made for a devil not a teenage boy. "Oh the Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?"

Amami struggled a little through the laughing but managed to get out" With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of the poison paradise"  
Together "I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?"

They were getting closer and closer and everyone held their breaths like something was about to happen

"Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now"  
Annnny second now...  
"Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now" 

The last few lines were sung very low and breathily and everyone was expecting them to literally just start making out any second.  
Instead Ouma jumped up to the audience and announced "AND THAT. Is how it done ladies and gentlemen." Dropping his microphone on the way and doing some sort of weird salute none of them recognised. 

 

They all cheered nonetheless and Kaede decided to pick up the microphone he had dropped speaking up "well that was a very interesting performance from Iruma, Amami and Ouma. everyone cast your votes and next up we'll have something a little less steamy shall we!?" They all voted giving them a score of 9 and Momota volunteered to be next up. 

Absolutely nobody know what he could possibly be planning but he was chucking to himself as he selected the song on the controller. 

He ran out the room quickly shutting the door before kicking it open straight away with the force of a bull.  
"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHEEEEED!"  
Everyone groaned how did they not see this coming?  
After enduring Momota prancing around the room singing all star at the top of his lungs most of the votes were around 4 with the exception of '10's from Angie and Ouma. 

"Okay keeping with the theme i'll go up next singing frozen!" Kaede announced cheerfully. Trying not to let her eye twitch. Shirogane joined her in a duet and their voices worked well together.

Some of the nervousness and tension had left the room about singing and next duets were coming up like hakuna matata from Angie, yumeno and tenko. Then Gonta got up singing the bear necessities which was something they never thought they'd see.

 

Keeping with the lion king theme Amami, ki bo, Saihara and Momota started singing he lives in you, but the most memorable part of the song was when Amami ran up behind Ouma picking him up under his arms and lifted him up into the air whilst the others sang. It was honestly a sight to behold. And everyone else in the room began to bow down before him which had him smiling like the sun from the tellytubbies. 

This seemed to give Ouma an idea as he got up on stage after their performance to sing.  
Kaede had an idea on what it might be considering what just happened.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!"  
Yep she was right. Goddamnit Ouma. But weirdly enough his voice suited it perfectly.  
"I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR. Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" 

Everyone eventually got their chances to sing, even Toujo and Maki sang together as well as Shingiji and Hoshi shortly after. By the end of it they were completely spent.

Hours had passed until they were All lying on the floor pillows together munching on popcorn and giggling about their performances. 

"Hey who do you think did the best?" Shirogane piped up looking contemplatively at the ceiling. "Hmm..." They all mused out loud.  
"Well the worst was definitely Momota" Harukawa said amusedly.  
"Oi! I was great and you know it!" Momota tried to say seriously but ended up laughing nonetheless.  
"Yeah. Yeah." Harukawa said shaking her head smiling fondly.

"Surprise wise. Ha that rhymed. I think Ki Bo was pretty good because I expected him to suck" Ouma piped up.  
Everyone gasped in shocked... Did he just... Compliment, Ki Bo?  
"Really!?" Ki Bo's excited voice rose.  
"Nah that was a lie" Ouma said with a yawn.  
"Awwww" they all said in disappointed unison.

"Hey I have a dumb answer" Amami's voice sounded from somewhere. Kaede was too tired to lift her head to see where from. 

"How about, were allll winners" he said in a sarcastic yet amused voice.  
They all groaned but for lack of better answer agreed.  
"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Tenko asked in a sleepy voice "even the gross boys." 

Iruma lifted her wrist looking at a clock she had made "uhhh whoah damn its 3:46 am" she said with a little giggle.

"Hey we don't have to sleep in our dorms right im too tired to move lets just stay here" Momota grumbled.

"Yeah it'll be like one big slumber party!" Angie agreed a little less excited than usual due to the drowsiness.  
Yumeno just made a "mmffgk" noise in agreement.  
"I wont disagree" Saihara said with a yawn next to her. 

Despite her tiredness Toujo got up and reached for some of the blankets on the sofa next to them. Spreading them over the little clusters of people to make sure everyone was covered before climbing back in. 

They all got comfy under the warmth and Kaede found her back pressed up against Saihara's back, she poked his ankle with her foot and he let out a light laugh.

The atmosphere was light and friendly, like they were all very close friends it didn't even feel weird that girl's and boys were sleeping in the same pillow pile it was just like a camping trip. 

A giggle came out from Ouma and some shuffling could be heard in the dark.  
"Hey you guys ain't fucking are you lets get this straight- ha - whilst were all in her-" Iruma started ranting from somewhere to her right.

"Nono calm down Iruma-chan this green haired little bastard decided to tickle me" Ouma interrupted her spiel. 

"Get a room you two" Saihara grumbled from behind her. He was sleepy and grumpy which was something she'd never seen making her chuckle.

"But we are in a room aren't we?" Gonta asked sounding confused.  
"Not helping Gonta" Shirogane said in a friendly voice.  
Yumeno was lightly snoring somewhere to the left causing Tenko to whisper "I agree no more laughing everyone keep it down a little"  
"Well im going to sleep" Toujo said quietly "goodnight"  
"Night" they all whispered back. With a single "love you mom"

..."hey guys. I know this is a weird time to bring it up but you guys are all my friends now, I mean all of you. I cant see any of us killing each other" Ki-Bo whispered out to them.  
"Yeah... I cant see it either" Ouma said more serious than usual in a quiet voice.

"Maybe finding a way out together or even staying here forever with each other wont be so bad after all" Amami whispered out too.

"Even in this shitty situation... Im glad I met you all" Kaede spoke up, maybe the sentimentality of the night time and everyones closeness was getting to her because she heard her voice sound scratchy and her eyes prickle a little.  
She felt Saihara's hand on top of hers which made her smile again wiping away her tears.

"Me too" they all muttered in some form of agreement.

"I never would've imagined, in a place like this... Id make, friends" Ouma spoke up softly that they barely even heard him.  
Amami seemed to make some form of movement but Kaede couldnt see it. Probably something similar to what Saihara had done. 

"Yeah..." Harukawa, and Amami agreed quietly.

"No matter what, we have to stick together alright. Whatever hell we face we have each other." Momota spoke up in soft determination.  
"But we face that hell tomorrow because im gonna fall asleep any second" Iruma mumbled.  
"Yeah" they all mumbled in their own drowsy language.  
"Goodnight everyone" Kaede said contentedly.

"Night assholes" Iruma grumbled with a smile.

"Sleep tight guys" momota sighed.

"Sleep well everyone" toujo whispered

"Gffghhhym" Yumeno made noises.

"Dont die of sleep apnea" Shingiji added

"Gffffffuuuuhhhhguuu" gonta snored

"Heh see you all tomorrow" Amami mumbled through fabric.

"Love you guys" Ouma said with a little chuckle. 

The all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
Every last one of them.  
Well all but for one.  
Ki-Bo looked up and sighed shaking his head.  
Wishing he could sleep like a real boy.


End file.
